sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Koji Sakamoto
'Koji Sakamoto ' is a supporting character in the series. He is the husband of Alisa and the father of Akane who works as an emergency doctor. History Koji was born to the prominent Sakamoto clan in the 16th century. The clan was famous for killing their own enemies and winning every conflict they entered. Initialy, Koji didn't care as much about his father's deeds as long as he let him read as many medicine books as he wanted. However, trouble began to rise upon Koji's brother was bitten by a vampire. The clan's thirst for power grew and each one of them were bitten one by one. Koji was also bitten by a vampire from an enemy clan. They didn't know the catch for becoming a vampire - immortality. Once they discovered it, Koji's father Hiroto tried everything to make his clan last. They savaged innocent lives of people in the village as they became more violent. Tired of clan's violence, Koji decided to wander away and to change his lifestyle, drinking animal blood instead. He faced hundreds of years of loneliness until he met a vampire assassin named Alisa, whom he fell in love with. Appearance Koji is tall and lanky, with white skin, almond-shaped eyes with red slit pupils, and unkept jet black hair. His attire consists of a black cloak over a black suit. Personality Koji is similar to Akane in terms of personality: taciturn, almost emotionless, with a dry sense of humor and no comprehension of human society but understanding, wise and willing to protect what he loves the most: his daughter. He used to be more open and innocent, but he grew colder after all the tragedies in his family - Hana's disappearance, Alisa's passing, etc. Koji has been fascinated by human biology since he was human and as a child he wished to become a revolutionary doctor (which was desirable in his time period). After running away from home, he would had never had the chance to attend a medical school if Alisa hadn't encouraged him to pursue his dream as a doctor. Relationships Hana Sakamoto Hana is the younger sister of Koji. The two were the children of Hiroto Sakamoto, the leader of the Sakamoto Clan. Koji has loved Hana dearly and was always protective of her. Koji grew quiet and pessimistic after learning that Hana allegedly died in a riot against an enemy clan. Five thousand years later, Koji and Hana reunited and the former was shocked to discover she was alive all along, but was turned into a vampire as well. Trivia *He and Felix Reid are the only vampires known to drink animal blood in the series. *He is also a bookworm, thanks to his uprising and Alisa's tastes. *His name is never spelled in kanji, thus giving more possibilities for the meaning of his name: **Pronounced as "kōji" (https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/麹#Japanese%7C麹; note the longer O), his name either mens "malted rice" or "mold"; **Pronunced as "koji" (https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/こじ#Japanese%7Cこじ), it can mean either "orphan", "origin, historical event" or "pomp". *Koji owns a secret library. Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamoto Family Category:Characters Categorie:Fathers